powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Corbett Flamel
Corbett Flamel Corbett Flamel '''is the son of the famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel. He was born at December 25, the year 1392, in Pontoise, Paris, France. He was born 4 years before his mother, Perenelle Flamel died. The very fact he was able to be born when Perenelle was so old was thanks to medicines the old couple developed, which they were able to use as a prototype for the Elixir of Life. His parents called him Corbett, which means "little raven", because at the moment of his birth, in the middle of christams ceremonys in the city, a raven set on their window, and made them decide to call their child after the raven. Cobertt, as the son of two well respected Alchemists, one of them being the legendery alchemist Nicolas Flamel himself, was rased since young age to be an Alchemist. He showed natural affinity towards science and at a young age was able to acquire all the knowledge of both his mother and father. Since he was 4, after his mother died, he helped his father in research and expiriments, with the final goal of achiving the Philosopher Stone, the dream of all Alchemists. When he was 17 years old, he and his father were finnaly able to achive a valid prototype of a Philosopher Stone. Unfortunatly, the Stone was not powerful enough to help Nicolas, his father, which was already very old, and fell ill. Before Corbett was able to finish working on a better version of the Stone, a one that could help his father, his father died. A year afterwards Corbett finnaly had a well made version of a Philosopher Stone, but it was too late for his father, who was, at that point, dead for over a year. He used The Stone on himself, so he could extend his life and continue with his father's research, but it seems that the yet to be perfect Philosopher Stone caused his hair to turn white the moment he used her. Of course, it didn't caused any other damage, but it was enoguh to startle him a little bit, and making him work harder on another stone. Eventually, after around 10 years of research, which in them he used prototypes of the stone to extend his youth, he was able to come with the perfect Philosopher Stone. Around that time, a mysterious person created contact with him. Apparently, he was the mysterious "Wandering Jew" which his father told him he learned Alchemy from, and that his father kept a special book from. This man, Who Introduced himself as "The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom", Asked Corbett, which was at this point only 28 years old, and already possesed in his hands a perfect Philosopher Stone, and the apex of knowledge of Alchemy, if he owuld like to work with him.If he would, The count said, he would be able to open the door for him for new realms of knowledge, more things to learn, secrets no man ever laid his eyes upon which are waiting to be discovered, the mystorys of the cosmos which wait to be revealed. Eventually, after some time had passed, Corbett agreed to join to the Count. As such, he also became the very first member of the Phantom army, and became the oldest General of the army. He loves to hang around Black and Yukimura, and have a lot in common with Blue, as they are both scientists, amongs all of those supernatural, magical entitys. He is also act like a parent for Celestia, And even though her stiff personality, he was also able to became somewhat of a mentor to angela, and was also the first to find out her affection twoards The Count, which is like an ancle for him. He have some problems with Angst, but not something seriuse. He also respect both Jacob and Shisen, which even thoguh came to the army years after him, they came already on a higher rank then him, and a lot of times they consult with him. Since he is also the first general, a lot of times he is present in meetings between Jacob and shisen, and is considered as probably one of the most, if not the most influenced general in the army. He does not lead any of the different squads and divisions, rather is the head scientist of the Phantom Army, and is in charge over all the labs in the Nexus. Powers: It is important to mention the fact that while all the other generals are cosmic beings and supernatural entitys, diferent embodiments of concepts and divine entitys, Corbett is nothing of this kind. His powers are driven from his intellect, his years of expirience, the Philosopher Stone and other enhancment he gave his body throguh science. Transcendent Physiology - By using the philosopher stone, Corbett reached t a transcendent level of his physical body. Spatial Tuning - Using the Philosopher Stone, he can create a special space aorund him where he can efroce the power of the Philosopher Stone and Alchemy upon reality. This space can range from a very small space surrounding his body only (which Corbett for the most of the time keep this version of the space activate), and at max can ever be on the scale of the entire city of new york (thoguh that takes a lot of stamina and power from Corbett): *Astral Trapping: via tapping into the spectral energy contained within their created space *Banishment: user can send reinforcements out of the spatial plane. *Body Dismemberment: user can slice and separate the body parts within the created space, manipulate and re-attach them to different parts. *Dimensional Imprisonment: via the user trapping the opponent inside the spatial plane for an indefinite period of time. *Disruption: user can make the their field distort energy or delay neuro-waves in the minds of people to disrupt abilities and even shut down technology. *Location Swapping: control the placement settings of objects within their created spatial plane. *Nothingness Manipulation: via the user making objects not exist within their space of control. *Property Manipulation: user can manipulate the smallest components of objects within their spacial plane. *Space-Time Manipulation *Spatial Displacement: Spatially move things within the space around in either a teleportation or telekinetic manner, or even more the entire space to another location. *Alchemy - With the Philosopher Stone, he is able to manipulate Alchemy, and forces it's rules upon reality, changing reality according to Alchemy: **Elemental Manipulation ***Elemental Attacks ***Elemental Constructs ***Gas Manipulation: ****Benzinikinetic Combat ****Gas Merging ****Gas Mimicry: *****Air Mimicry *****Neon Mimicry ****Gas Transmutation ****Air Manipulation ****Chlorine Manipulation ****Helium Manipulation ****Hydrogen Manipulation ****Neon Manipulation ****Nitrogen Manipulation ****Oxygen Manipulation ****Smoke Manipulation ****Vapor Manipulation ***Liquid Manipulation: ****Liquid Merging ****Liquid Mimicry: *****Acid Mimicry *****Adhesive Mimicry *****Blood Mimicry *****Drink Mimicry ******Milk Mimicry *****Ink Mimicry *****Magma Mimicry *****Mercury Mimicry *****Oil Mimicry *****Paint Mimicry *****Poison Mimicry *****Slime Mimicry *****Water Mimicry ****Melting ****Acid Manipulation ****Adhesive Manipulation ****Blood Manipulation ****Drink Manipulation *****Alcohol Manipulation *****Milk Manipulation ****Ink Manipulation ****Liquid Crystal Manipulation ****Liquid Fire Manipulation ****Lubricant Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation ****Oil Manipulation *****Gasoline Manipulation ****Mercury Manipulation ****Paint Manipulation ****Poison Manipulation ****Water Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation: ****Plasma Aura ****Plasmakinetic Combat ****Pulse Manipulation ****Plasma Physiology ****Create/generate all forms of plasma, including heat, electricity, solar flares, and light. *****Electric-Fire Manipulation ****Freezing by producing heat-absorbing plasma. ****Magnetism Manipulation/Electromagnetism Manipulation to control Plasma. ****Manipulate the properties of plasma. ****Move/lift plasma. *****Elemental Flight using plasma. *****Matter Surfing using plasma. ****Plasma Attacks ****Plasma Constructs ***Solid Manipulation: ****Amorphous Solid Manipulation ****Earth Manipulation *****Concrete Manipulation *****Crystal Manipulation *****Glass Manipulation *****Metal Manipulation *****Mineral Manipulation ****Ice Manipulation *****Snow Manipulation ****Intangibility ****Nature Manipulation *****Terrain Manipulation ****Plant Manipulation *****Paper Manipulation ***Aether Manipulation: ****Aether Attacks ****Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together. *****Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. *****Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. *****Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. *****Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control elemental forces. ******Light Element Manipulation - Manipulate the purest form of the elements through Aether. *****Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. *****Gravity Manipulation: By manipulating the Aether one can increase or decrease "gravity". *****Life-Force Manipulation: Control the essence of life. ****Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". *****Animancy: Use magic that revolves around the living. *****Astrology: Use the ethereal forces in celestial bodies. *****Creation Magic: Use magic in positive creative ways. *****Magical Energy Manipulation: Master the manipulation of magical energy forces. *****Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic. *****White Arts: Master the aspects of good magic. ***Nether Manipulation: ****Anti-Healing Factor: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. ****Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. *****Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. *****Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. *****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. *****Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. *****Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. *****Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. ******Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. *****Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. *****Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. ****Death Transcendency: *****Death-Force Manipulation ******Death Inducement ******Death Sense ******Death Transferal ******Killing Eyes ******Kiss of Death ******Suicide Inducement *****Immortality ******Divine Resurrection ******Genesis Creation ******Possession ******Reanimation ******Resurrection *****Phantasm Manipulation ******Astral Trapping ******Communing ******Ectokinetic Combat ******Ectokinetic Constructs ******Ectoplasm Manipulation ******Ectoplasmic Beam Emission ******Ectoplasmic Creature Creation ******Spiritual Meditation ******Spiritual Symbiosis *****Soul-Bound Elemental Entity Creation *****Soul-Bound Weapon *****Soul Manipulation ******Astral Projection ******Soul Absorption ******Soul Projection ******Soul Reading ******Soul Resonation *****Spirit Physiology ******Banshee Physiology ******Grim Reaper Physiology ******Jack O'Lantern Physiology ******Wraith Physiology *****Subordination Manipulation *****Undead Manipulation ******Cemetery Empowerment ******Dark Arts ******Necromancy ******Necrosis Inducement ******Necrotic Empowerment ******Reanimation ******Ritual Empowerment ******Rot Inducement ******Virus Mimicry ******Voodoo ******Zombification *****Undead Science Manipulation ******Anatomical Liberation ******Biological Manipulation ******Body Part Substitution ******Chemistry Manipulation ******Connective Tissue Manipulation ******Disease Manipulation ******Drug Usage ******Head Liberation ******Lifeless Body Creation ******Infection Empowerment ******Mutation Inducement ******Poison Manipulation ******Undead Animal Mimicry ******Undead Organic Abomination *****Underworld Lordship ******Death Aspect Inducement ******Necroscience ******Vampirism ****Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. *****Absolute Destruction: Collapse anything/everything into oblivion. ******Concept Destruction: Destroy concepts. *****Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. *****Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ****Magic: Control the Mystical energies. *****Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. *****Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manor of afflictions. *****Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. *****Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. *****Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. *****Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects *****Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. *****Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. *****Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. *****Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings ****Nether Attacks ****Nether Generation **Elemental Transmutation ***Molecular Manipulation ***Property Manipulation ****Disintegration ****Freezing ****Melting ****Physical Restoration ****Refining ****Restoration ****Elemental Generation ****Elemental Recomposition ****Explosion Inducement ****Granulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection by manipulating the charges of atoms. ****Matter State Manipulation ****Physical Restoration ****Poison Generation ****Potion Creation ****Thermal Manipulation ****Can speed up chemical reactions. ****Turn fresh air into a poisonous gas. ****Turn minerals into metal. **Meta Crafting: ***Almighty Object Manifestation ***Ambient Resource Construction ***Automaton Creation ***Conceptual Materialization ***Constructs Creation ***Customization ***Digital Materialization ***Entity Creation ***Imaginary Constructs ***Imagination Manifestation ***Impossible Forging ***Master Builder ***Mechanical Creature Creation ***Memory Manifestation ***Meta Ability Creation ***Nothingness Constructs ***Object Creation ***Particle Construction ***Polishing ***Quality Enhancement ***Rapid Fabrication ***Refining ***Remaking ***Remolding ***Replicative Sculpting ***Soul Forging ***Soul Materialization ***Vehicle Creation ***Weapon Creation ***Weapon Enhancement ***Weapon Improvisation ***Weapon Transmutation ***Weaponry Refinement **Life-Force Manipulation ***Age Manipulation ***Animancy ***Animation ***Aura Implanting ***Aura Reading ***Biological Essence Manipulation ***Chi Augmentation ***Death Sense ***Empathy ***Form Manipulation ***Ki Sense ***Healing ****Spiritual Healing ***Life Inducement ***Life-Force Absorption ****Aura Absorption ***Life-Force Extraction ***Life-Force Attacks ***Life-Force Augmentation ***Life-Force Constructs ***Life-Force Conversion ***Life-Force Detection ***Life-Force Empowerment ***Life-Force Generation ***Life-Force Merging ***Life-Force Transferal ***Mediumship ***Power Activation ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Regenerative Healing Factor ***Resurrection ***Soul Manipulation ***Spiritual Flight ***Spiritual Force Manipulation *Reconfiguration **Insertion & Removal **Reshaping **Shape Manipulation **Amalgamation **Attribute Manipulation **Flawless Restoration **Impurity Destruction **Internal Bodily Cleansing **Molecular Deconstruction **Molecular Reconstruction *Alchemy Combat *Meta Matter Manipulation - Using the Philosopher Stone, he can manipulate flawleslly and perfectly all forms of matter, natural, and supernatural: **Alternate Matter Materialization ***Constructs Creation ***Energy Matter Manipulation ***Foreign Material Manipulation ***Spiritual Particle Manipulation ***Supernatural Properties Manipulation **Exotic Matter Manipulation ***Antimatter Manipulation ***Dark Matter Manipulation ***Tachyon Manipulation ***Conceptual Materialization **Matter Manipulation ***Atomic Manipulation ***Biological Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Density Manipulation ***Electron Manipulation ***Elemental Manipulation ****Energy Manipulation ****Energy Matter Manipulation ***Force-Field Manipulation ***Ionic Manipulation ***Material Swapping ***Matter Absorption ***Matter Creation ***Matter Detection ***Matter Melding ***Matter State Manipulation ***Matter State Shift ***Matter Transmutation ****Elemental Transmutation ***Melting/Solidification ***Molecular Manipulation ***Object Manipulation ***Organic Manipulation ***Particle Manipulation ***Positron Manipulation ***Property Manipulation ***Rigidity Removal ***Stellar Manipulation ***Structure Manipulation - limited to matter. ***Subatomic Manipulation ***Tectonic Plate Manipulation ***Terrain Manipulation ***Transmutation ***Universal Force Manipulation: ****Fundamental Forces Manipulation: *****Electromagnetism Manipulation *****Gravity Manipulation *****Strong Force Manipulation *****Weak Force Manipulation ****Energy Manipulation ****Void Manipulation: ****Radiation Manipulation ****Solar Manipulation *Reality Anchoring - Inside his special space made the by Stone, he saparate himself and everyone inside this psace from reality, making a new reality inside this space, so he and all of the people inside are immune to any form of outside reality alteration. Also, it is immportant to mentione that the powers of reality warpers drasticly decrese and might even begone the moment they entered into this space, as this space is a special space made by him, with a totally diferent set of reality and rules. He always set them in a way they would be extremely similar to the rules of the normal reality, to decive them and not allowing them to understand at first glimps that they have entered into his space, but the fundemental way reality works in this space is absolutely diferent then the one outside of it, so those who entered wouldn't be able to warp reality inside of it, as the laws are, eventually, completely diferent. Even if it's seems the same, it's a completely diferent reality. Telekinetic Force Manipulation - Even not inside the spatial field, he can still manipulate telekinetic forces, to an immense degree: *Technology Manipulation: **Data Manipulation **Crash! **Cyberlingualism **Efficacy Manipulation Boost a machine's capacity or speed. **Electricity Generation **Electromagnetic Pulse Emission **GPS Manipulation **Mechanical Constructs **Mechanical Morphing **Physical Restoration **Programming **Scanning **Techno-Empathy **Technological Possession **Technology Attacks **Technology Augmentation **Technology Generation **Technology Transmutation **Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. **Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. **Repair/induce glitches in technology. **If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. **Creating gadgets and attachments. **Psionic Explosion ***Psychic Bomb Generation **Psionic Healing ***Flawless Restoration **Psychic Constructs ***Telekinetic Constructs **Psychic Force-Field Generation **Remote Telekinesis **Rule Bending **Physics Distortion **Space-Time Distortion **Tactile Telekinesis ***Telekinetically Enhanced Condition **Telekinetic Aura **Telekinetic Binding **Telekinetic Blast **Telekinetic Bullet Projection **Telekinetic Choking **Telekinetic Combat **Telekinetic Crushing **Telekinetic Cutting **Telekinetic Deflection **Telekinetic Destruction **Telekinetic Exoskeleton **Telekinetic Explosion **Telekinetic Flight **Telekinetic Levitation **Telekinetic Maneuver **Telekinetic Motor-Skill Manipulation **Telekinetic Push/Pull **Telekinetic Sharpness Manipulation **Telekinetic Slash Projection **Telekinetic Pressure **Telekinetic Regeneration **Telekinetic Surgery **Telekinetic Teleportation **Subatomic Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Vector Manipulation: ***Absolute Constant Velocity ***Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user. ****Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. ***Acceleration ***Aversion Field ***Centrifugal Force Manipulation ***Centripetal Force Manipulation ***Deflection by reversing the moving direction of vectors. ***Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. ***Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. ***Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. ***Inertia Negation ***Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. ***Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. ***Power Reflection ***Sound Manipulation ***Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself ***Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. ***Teleportation by manipulating position (location) vectors. ***Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. ***Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. ***Wind Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. ***Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. ***Razor Wind *Telekinesis level: **Dexterity - '''Absolute Level: User can operate below size of subatomic particles. **Mass/Strength - Absolute Level: User can move effectively infinite mass. Body Supremacy - Though not at the same level as the Count, The Philosopher Stone was able to give him a nearly complete control over his body on the physical aspect: *Adaptive Development *Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Absolute Condition - Through the Philosopher Stone, his condition has been changed and emplified to an absolute level: ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Beauty ***Absolute Charisma ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Immortality - THE dream of all Alchemists, which has been achived by him. ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes ***Absolute Regeneration ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength *Efficient Body *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity or Enhanced Concentration Capacity *100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understanding everything about one's body and how it works. *Autonomous Body Parts **Anatomical Liberation *Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation: Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response. (Self only) *Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhance effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Will the color of once skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. Omnicompetence - througth YEARS of living, he obtain this level: *Answer Intuition *Clear Mind *Craft Improvisation **Omnifabrication *Absolute Intelligence - Born a natural genius, he posses an irational and immense level of intellect: **Accelerated Perception **Accelerated Probability **Accelerated Thought Process **Enhanced Instincts/Hyper-Instincts **Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Infinite Creativity/Omnifabrication **Intuitive Aptitude/Instant Learning **Intuitive Perception **Maximum/Enhanced Brain Capacity **Maximum/Enhanced Concentration Capacity **Mental Evolution **Multi-Focus/Parallel Processing **Multitasking/Supertasking **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge **Numerical Precision **Optimal Finesse **State of Mind **Clear Mind **Tactical Analysis **Visualization *Enhanced Wits/Adaptive Mind *Hypercognition *Hypercompetence *Tranquil State *Intuitive Aptitude - Through the years he gain the ability to do many thing intuitively: **'Anatomical Intuition' aka Bodily Intuition: knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). **'Chemical Intuition:' ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. **'Mathematical Intuition"' understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. **'Mechanical Intuition:' understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". **'Medical Intuition:' knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. **'Musical Intuition:' immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. **'Physics Intuition:' comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. **'Alien Intuition': to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. **'Animal Intuition': to have innate understanding of animals. **'Answer Intuition': to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. **'Artistic Intuition': to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. **'Aviation Intuition': to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. **'Beverage Intuition': To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. **'Botany Intuition': to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. **'Business Intuition': to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. **'Chronological Intuition': to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. **'Computer Operation Intuition': to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. **'Conspiracy Intuition': to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. **'Culinary Intuition:' to master all culinary skills and techniques. **'Elucidation': to innately understand complex concepts. **'Experimentation': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. **'Game Intuition': to possess great skills in playing games. **'Hacking Intuition': to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. **'History Intuition': to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. **'Hunting Intuition': to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. **'Housekeeping Aptitude: '''to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. **'Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. **Killing Intuition:' to have perfect intuition on killing styles. **'Law Intuition: to understand various laws. **Omnilingualism:' to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently, including those of animals. **'Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. **Magicians Intuition:' to have a talent of deception through stage performances. **'Martial Arts Intuition:' to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. **'Material Intuition:' to verify what a compound object is made up of. **'Mech Piloting Intuition:' to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. **'Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. **Performance Art Intuition:' to understand performance arts. **'Photographic Deduction:' Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. **'Poisoning Intuition:' to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. **'Religion Intuition': to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. **'Riders Aptitude:' to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. **'Spatial Intuition': to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. **'Sport Intuition:' to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. **'Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. **Trading Intuition:' to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. **'Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. **Vehicle Intuition:''' to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Path to Victory *Self Sufficiency *Supertasking *Unpredictability *Supernatural Wisdom - Years of wondering on the earth made him achive a more supernatural level of wisdom: **Cosmic Knowledge **Psychological Intuition **Reality Perception **Tranquil State **Tactical Genius *Ultimate Fighter - Through years of training, he was able to achive an ultimate level of combat: **Ability Intuition **Absolute Attack **Absolute Defense **Army Annihilation **Attack Prediction **Attack Reversal **Clear Mind **Combat Adaptation **Combat Empowerment **Combat Merging **Combat Perception **Combat Specialist **Counter **Enhanced Assassination **Supernatural Marksmanship **Supernatural Swordsmanship **Fear Inducement **Indomitable Will **Instant Learning **Limitation Inducement **Martial Arts Intuition **One-Man Army **Pressure Point Intuition **Sense of Strength **Trick Weaponry **Unpredictability **Weapon Proficiency Psychic Immunity - The Philosopher Stone gives him an immunity to all Psychic powers: *Perfect Psychic Shield **Perfect Control Immunity **Perfect Empathic Shield **Perfect Mind Anchoring **Perfect Psychic Shadow *Complete Immunity to Mental/Telepathic/Empathic Mimicry *Telekinesis Immunity Though this is not a power, it is immportant to mention that his favorite animals are ravens, and in fact, he even grew couple of ravens as pets. COUPLE, of ravens. COUPLE, as in 1,000,000 ravens. ALL of them have names he gave them. And, he can talk with all of them via his Omnilingualism, and they are also trianed to attack every person which is too suspicius around him. Category:Blog posts